And We're Off to Nowhere Land
by BrightWhiteInk
Summary: Vaan, Penelo, Baltheir, and the rest of the gang head out across the ocean for a massive vacation of a lifetime! Getting away from Migelo's dirtywork will be a lot of fun, ... won't it?


I lazily strolled the streets of Rabanastre, hoping to find the stairway to Lowtown soon. Baltheir and Fran following close behind me.

"Now what exactly _are_ we looking for?" Baltheir finally asked in his sarcastic, annoying accent. "We've been walking around here for half an hour now and the creatures are looking at me strangely." Fran glanced at him and smiled, "we're looking for Penelo, are we not?" She looked at me. I nodded, then continued walking with my arms behind my head.

Baltheir followed again, frowning. "That sure isn't good for your posture. One of these days those arms of yours will fall off and _I'll_ have to carry them."

I quietly chucked to myself; imagining walking the streets, being followed by Baltheir carrying my arms in a basket.

"Vaan," Fran looked back at me. "There is a stairway at the West Gate, yes?" She took the map out from my pocket, and unrolled it. She pointed, "this way, come on, Penelo is waiting for us at Dalan's now isn't she?" She began speedwalking, Baltheir and I ran after her.

We finally arrived at the tunnel to Lowtown, I opened the door and we entered.

"They should really have better security around that door." Baltheir looked back as we walked in the dark. "One click of a button and boom! You're in." He looked foreward again and continued walking. "Now which way do we go?"

I looked foreward, left, then right. Then looked left, right, then foreward. Then right, foreward, then left. Fran looked at me funny.

"Oh bother." Baltheir rolled his eyes and took a left. Fran and I followed close behind, making sure we didn't get separated.

"We should pick out things that we pass to make sure we don't go by the same places." Baltheir looked around. I pointed, "there's a pole!" He gave me a strange look, "how observant," he said, then glanced over at the other nine poles in the floor. He crossed his arms, "very well, follow me."

Penelo had told me earlier that she had a letter for me. Probably from the princess, or Larsa or something. Or maybe it was my ten dollars I won from that 'roll up the rim' thing on my coffee. Whatever it is, I want it!

Baltheir lead us to the door of Dalan's place. Finally, we've been walking for a whole... five minutes now!

"We're here," he said. "How long _has_ it been since you and Penelo have been aquainted?" I looked up and tried to remember. "About a week and a half, I guess." I answered. "I've been out running errands in the Estersand for Migelo, I haven't been around for a while." I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg.

"Poor thing must have missed you," Fran said to me, disapointed. I thought to myself. Penelo is like a sister to me, she never misses me. Well, it seems like she doesn't. "Oh well." I said back, then shut my mouth quick. Gee that wasn't heartless at all. "I mean, uh- it's Penelo, she'll live." I almost gasped at myself. How could I say that about Penelo? I quickly thought of something to overlap what I just said. "Well I'm back now so there's nothing left to miss!" I tried to sound happy. I hope that was good enough.

"Well, let's go." Baltheir knocked on Dalan's door. It was quiet. I saw the curtains shuffle, then a second later the door swung open. "Vaan!" Penelo jumped out like a tiger that's been in a cage for a million years. My eyes widened as she lept into my arms. I smiled, "heyyy..." It took her a while to let go, I felt like she was superglued to me. After about five seconds I tried to shake her off. She stood there looking at me with her giant eager eyes. Baltheir opened his arms, "you act like there's only one visiter." He smiled. Penelo giggled then ran over and hugged him. "Welcome back," she greeted happily. She did the same to Fran. She immediatly walked back over to me, and stared up at me as if she was a little girl looking at Barney the dinosaur. "How've you been!" She grinned so big, you'd think her face would fall apart. "I've only been gone for like, a week." I laughed, "how much could happen?"

She smiled at me, "still, it's been a while."

I didn't really know what to say, so I just smiled back. "Oh!" She took my hand. "I almost forgot! Come here." She dragged me inside, and picked up an envolope. "This is for us, I already read it." She smiled again, "open it!" She shoved the card in my hand. I slowly teared the rim, then slid a beautiful card with pink and white lace on it out. I suddenly became curious. Baltheir and Fran walked up behind us and looked.

I opened it, then closed it since a billion sparkles fell out. Penelo laughed, "read it!"

I opened it again, and looked at Princess Ashe's handwriting.

_Dear Vaan, Penelo, Baltheir, Fran, Basch, Larsa, and Vossler._

_This may be an unexpected letter, and I'm sure that not all of you are reading this. But, I just obtained eight passes for a beautiful cruise and a week at the island across the ocean. It's a lovely place, and I'd love for you and the others to accompany me there! It will be the vacation of a lifetime, I hope you can all come! The ship leaves dock at 6:00am tomorrow, I know this is sudden but please try and make it! Goodbye for now! -- Ashe_

I put the letter on the table. "Wow," I said, "that was out of nowhere!" Fran smiled; Baltheir looked at me, "so we're going?" He asked. I put my arm around Penelo's shoulder, "you bet we're going!"

To be continued - R&R for next chapter!


End file.
